


The Impostors

by Alien Eyes (LauraDove)



Series: The Impostors [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Science-Fiction (Original Work), The Invaders (TV)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), International Fanworks Day 2021, Murder, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/Alien%20Eyes
Summary: Dana Norman thought getting back to her desk after mandatory closing hours would merely put her job at risk. She was wrong. The conspiracy she discovers is deadly, and she must warn people the Skeld is in danger.This is inspired by theAmong Ussetting, with impostors beingThe Invadersaliens. Knowledge of either canon isn't necessary.
Series: The Impostors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160297
Kudos: 2
Collections: Aliens Don't Care For Human Mating, Context-Free Archive, Hold Your Fire No Canon Required





	The Impostors

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Among Us but after repeatedly finding fics during my AO3 searches, what was bound to happen happened: the plot bunnies struck. This story is a fusion in which impostors are The Invaders aliens. If you come from the Among Us fandom, the impostors' characteristics are somewhat different (more or less comparable to human impostors, but with no need for oxygen plus specific tech), although they rely on deception and murder all the same. If you come from The Invaders, there is no David Vincent. It means the existence of the aliens isn't really put into question, but it also means nobody has plot armour. If you don't know either fandom, it should read fine as original work.

Dana Norman hurried in the deserted corridors of MIRA headquarters, a flurry of loud emerald protecsuit brightening up the dull grey walls. How could she be so featherbrained! She'd forgotten her home keys at her desk, and now she had to go back to fetch them, and she was going to be late at her friends' evening party. That was, if she wasn't found lurking in the corridors after closing hours, which might get her fired on the spot. Honestly, MIRA was so paranoid –but they were the ones with the work and the money. Damn! 

Just as she turned a corner, she spotted someone walking towards the office of the department manager. She recognised Gary Miller, the young engineer who wore a brick-coloured 'suit. There was no possible confusion: the colour, the body build, the gait were his all right. Everybody liked him, he was always helpful and had a great sense of humour. What was he doing here at this hour? And for that matter, why was Mr Galloway still working? Dana could see light coming from the open door and hear his voice, if not make out his words. 

At any rate, she just couldn't get past without being seen, so she quietly sank into a recess and waited for the two men to either leave or be too distracted to notice her. It was at times like these she regretted fashion favoured such gaudy clothing. She hadn't felt that way since her teenage escapades. If she was completely honest with herself, it was kind of exciting. 

Mr Galloway gasped audibly, and his tone and words made it clear he didn't approve of Gary's late visit: "You have nothing to do here at this hour, Miller. Go home or I'll call security." Was Dana imagining things, or did the manager sound more afraid than angry? 

Gary didn't answer. 

"Get back!" Mr Galloway yelped. 

Dana's blood turned cold as she heard a muffled scream and a dull thud, followed by shuffling sounds. She froze while her mind struggled between shock and disbelief, terror and curiosity. Maybe it was just something innocent, like… Mr Galloway had tripped on his feet? 

Gary's voice soon swept away her faint hope everything would turn out fine: "It's Miller, I confirm the cargo's on board the Skeld. You must destroy the ship before launch." 

" _It's too late, it has already broken orbit,_ " came the reply from whoever was on the other side of the communication. 

Gary groaned in frustration. "But some of our people are on board?" 

" _Yes, two of the crew are ours. And we installed back-doors on various systems while it was docked, though we couldn't smuggle a bomb. At least our agents have guns and their visors are treated for night vision._ " 

"Well inform them while they're still in range. The Skeld must not reach MIRA HQ, you understand? They have to do whatever it takes to stop it." 

Dana couldn't believe her ears. This was a sick joke, it had to be. Someone had seen her and was playing a prank to her. This was her punishment for lurking after closing hours. But what if it was true? She had to know! Almost despite herself, her feet brought her closer to the door. 

_No no no Dana, don't you dare get involved, that's way above your pay grade. Turn away, run, and pray nobody noticed you._ But she couldn't, she _needed_ to see. The uncertainty was killing her. And if it was true… If it was true, she had to stop Gary, or innocent people on the Skeld would die. She took the final steps into Mr Galloway's office. Concentrated on the computer, Gary didn't hear her; but Mr Galloway was very much dead on the floor, his eyes open into the void. Dana tried to back away… slowly… silently… 

And Gary looked up and saw her. By the time Dana's muscles agreed to obey her, he'd already jumped to his feet, gone round the desk, and was rushing at her. She ran, her pursuer on her heels. She could just slam her hand onto the nearest emergency button before he caught up with her, some kind of device in the palm of his hand. The alarm's wails bore into Dana's skull, drowning conscious thought. She acted on instinct. 

She held Gary's arm, keeping the strange weapon mere centimetres away from her neck, and punched his visor. It distracted him long enough to allow her to stumble back; he cried out briefly when her feet connected with his knee. She used the gained second of safety to run back into Mr Galloway's office, but Gary blocked the door with his shoe before she could close it, and he forced it open with all his body weight. 

They were facing each other, both seeking an advantage, when footsteps and shouts resounded in the corridor and guards stormed the office. 

"Hands in the air, do not move!" one of them ordered. "Back away from each other!" 

Dana felt like she was about to laugh hysterically. She was safe! But just as she opened her mouth to welcome the guards and tell them what she'd overheard, Gary pointed at her with pretend horror. 

"I saw her using Mr Galloway's computer, and he was dead!" he accused. "I think she might've murdered him!" 

Dana jumped. "What!? No, he's lying! He killed Mr Galloway and spoke to someone about the Skeld!" 

"Which is exactly what you'd say if you were guilty!" he shot back. "You're only trying to deflect the attention elsewhere!" 

A new figure appeared in the doorway: MIRA's director in person, Ms Rivera, in her elegant beige protecsuit. "What happened?" After a guard explained the situation, the woman looked at both suspect and witness, unsure which was which. There was only one way to know: "Take them both for further interrogation." 

"Wait!" Dana exclaimed. "The Skeld, you must warn the Skeld right now!" 

Gary shot her a look full of disgust and incomprehension. "What are you on about with the Skeld?" 

Dana ignored him and continued to plead to Ms Rivera: "Please. Whether you believe I'm innocent or not, tell them they have two impostors on board who want to destroy the ship. Whatever else you do, at least give the crew a chance to protect themselves." 

The director stared for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at Gary, who was still looking at Dana as if she were psychopathic, or insane, or both. 

"Can't you see she's just trying to play for time?" he insisted. "Maybe she has an accomp–" 

Without warning, the lights suddenly switched off. 

"Don't let them get away!" Ms Rivera shouted. 

The outage only lasted for mere moments but it was enough for Gary to open his visor and quickly put something into his mouth. A second later, his body glowed an incandescent red and burned up as he fell, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the floor. 

"Why must they always do that," Ms Rivera sighed with pursed lips. 

Dana shook her head, her eyes wet with confusion and fear. "Who's 'they'? What happened to Gary? Why would anyone go after an old cargo ship?" 

Ignoring her, MIRA's director turned to the nearest guard. "Warn the Skeld about the two impostors. They must be found, and eliminated. _At any cost_. And run background checks to find out who." 

As Dana was dragged away, realisation finally sank in that whatever this was all about, one thing was certain: she wouldn't go to her friends' party that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, it's written as a one-shot. Real-life permitting, I'm likely to expand it with what happens on the Skeld, in which case the archive warnings will obviously become "Major Character Death". I may also add additional tags for relevant tropes, though if you know Among Us you shouldn't be surprised: expect murders, deception, and summary executions by an increasingly paranoid crew.
> 
> To those who're interested in a continuation for what happens on the Skeld, would you rather not know from the start who the two impostors are and try to guess, or see the events from their point of view?


End file.
